


Strawberries and Cigarettes

by AquariusRose07



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusRose07/pseuds/AquariusRose07
Summary: I was listening to the Troye Sivan song and this idea came to me. It turned out longer than I expected, and it's also the first thing I've written since I was about 15. So yeah, it probably sucks. Sorry. But feel free to let me know what you think. I have some ideas for other stories, but wanted to see how a short one went first. I hope if anyone actually reads it, you enjoy :)





	Strawberries and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the Troye Sivan song and this idea came to me. It turned out longer than I expected, and it's also the first thing I've written since I was about 15. So yeah, it probably sucks. Sorry. But feel free to let me know what you think. I have some ideas for other stories, but wanted to see how a short one went first. I hope if anyone actually reads it, you enjoy :)

Michelle Jones was walking home from the library when she got a text. Pulling her phone out of her pocket and glancing down at the screen she couldn't help the smile that began forming on her face. 

Peter: Hey MJ, I hope you're okay! Just wanted to let you know that I'm back from the mission and would love to see you. If you're not too busy, I mean. Anyway, I miss you :( hopefully I'll see you soon? <3

MJ honestly couldn't understand why she liked this nerd. Sometimes he was such a loser. But even she could admit that she'd missed him. 

He'd been on a mission with the Avengers for a week and she was glad to hear he was finally home. It was summer so her and Ned had spent the week hanging out, which was great but not quite the same without Peter. 

Michelle and Peter had been dating for a while now and sometimes she still couldn't believe it had actually happened. She had liked him for ages, but knew he liked Liz. She could never compete with someone like that, so she chose to quietly observe from the sidelines. 

That was until Ned asked her to go to the homecoming dance with him, as friends. And then everything with Spiderman and the Vulture went down, and MJ had to finally confront the suspicion that had been growing in her mind since the decathlon trip to DC. 

She told Ned first. Well, it was more like the week after the dance she said “Peter is Spiderman” and didn't exactly phrase it like a question. 

She still wishes she'd thought to take a picture of Ned’s face. That would've made a great sketch. 

Michelle stood and let him stumble through an explanation as to why she was wrong, until he realised he couldn't come up with a believable excuse, so instead asked how she had figured it out. 

They told Peter together. At first he thought Ned had snitched, but after MJ made him realise that he wasn't exactly subtle, (Talking about it at school? Seriously?), he admitted that if anyone was going to figure it out he wasn't surprised it was MJ. 

After that they integrated her into their lives; movie nights, sleepovers, dinners with aunt May that almost always ended with take out, you name it, anything the boys planned, MJ was invited. She suddenly found herself with two best friends, and she couldn't be happier. 

Of course, her feelings for Peter were still there, and if she was being honest, probably stronger now they were actually close. But she knew she could never do anything, she didn't want to ruin the amazing friendship they had. 

That was until the day she arrived early for movie night. May had let her in as she was leaving to pick up some pizza (dinner had burned, again). MJ could hear Peter and Ned arguing about something in his room, and, assuming it was some nerd debate about the strongest Avenger or something, she went to open the door to Peter's room. The sound of her name stopped her. 

“It's Michelle, Ned. I can't just tell her! She'd probably punch me in the face or something!” Peter sounded pretty stressed out. 

“Dude”, Ned replied, sounding exasperated with his best friend, like they'd had this conversation before (they had, many times). “You're never going to know how she feels unless you tell her how you feel. She's our friend, she wouldn't punch you...at least, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't..”

That made MJ laugh, these two losers were the most important people in her life, but she was pleased that they were still slightly scared of her. She had a reputation to uphold after all. 

“Besides”, Ned spoke again, “I've seen the way she looks at you when she thinks no one is watching, and I'm willing to bet my Lego Death Star set that she likes you too. She's not the only one who can be observant you know.” 

Michelle was shocked. First of all, Peter liked her? He actually liked her back? She had to be dreaming. Secondly, Ned knew that she liked Peter?! How? MJ was obviously not as stealthy as she thought. 

She was going to have to keep an eye on that. If Ned was willing to bet his favourite Lego set on this then she must've been pretty obvious. 

What did she do with this information? She couldn't exactly just walk in to Peter's room now, after hearing all of that. But she couldn't stay out here either, May would be back with the pizza soon. Realising she'd zoned out on the conversation going on behind the door, MJ quickly turned her attention back to the boys. 

“What if you're wrong Ned? What if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same? It could ruin our friendship. I'm not willing to risk that.” Peter sounded so heartbroken that MJ instantly knew what she had to do. 

Taking a deep breath to steel herself, she pushed open the door and stepped inside. 

“MJ.. Wha-what are you doing here?” Ned visibly began freaking out, while Peter's eyes had gone wide with shock and his face had flushed red. 

“It's movie night, dweeb, remember?” MJ spoke to Ned, but refused to take her eyes off Peter. 

“You're early.” Peter clearly didn't know what else to say. It was obvious that MJ had heard at least some of his conversation with Ned. 

“No shit Sherlock.” MJ replied, full of her usual sarcasm. She braced herself for what she was about to ask. “Everything you just said to Ned, was it true? Did you mean it?” She took a step closer to Peter and looked him dead in the eyes. 

“MJ, I..” Peter started, then took a deep breath and looked away briefly. “Yeah. Yeah it's all true. I know you probably don't feel the same and I'm sorry, you weren't supposed to find out like this, if ever. I just, I can't help how I feel you know? But I really don't want to ruin our friendship, and I'm sorry if I have.” Peter looked down at his feet, nervously tapping his fingers against his leg. 

MJ sighed,“You're a complete dork, you know that right?”

Peter looked up at her, but he was smiling now. MJ smiled back and took the last few steps to where he was sitting in his desk chair. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. He stumbled slightly as he stood, but didn't look away from MJ’s face. His cheeks were flushed in anticipation. MJ placed her arms around his neck and gently pressed her lips to his. It was a short kiss, sweet and gentle, but MJ couldn't help the small sigh that escaped her as she pulled away. Because finally. She had been wanting to do that for ages, and knowing that Peter felt the same? She was the happiest she had ever been. 

“Wow.” Peter breathed out, a small smile on his lips, his hands still on MJ’s waist from the kiss. 

The mood was ruined when Ned yelled loudly behind them, “YES! Finally! In your face Peter, I told you I was right!” 

“Shut up Ned.” Both Peter and MJ turned to say at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. And that was how they became a thing. They had been together ever since, and both loved every minute of it. 

MJ had been so lost in the memory of the day her and Peter got together that she didn't even realise she'd made it to his house. She had changed course from home as soon as she got his text, because of course she wanted to see him too. 

She let herself into the apartment and immediately heard voices coming from Peter's room. This feels familiar, she thought with a smile. 

“Dude, if MJ or May ever find out about this, we're dead. They will absolutely murder us, and probably not feel bad about it until after.” Peter sounded slightly worried. 

As he should, thought MJ. Whatever they were doing it was obviously something they shouldn't be. 

“I know man, that's why we have to do it now. May will be back from work in a couple of hours, and MJ could be here any minute. We talked about this. If we try it once, then we'll know one way or the other. Do you know how careful I had to be to get this from my sisters room? If I'd been caught she would've killed me!” Ned was trying to convince Peter to hurry up and do whatever it was they were about to do. 

Hearing Ned say that he stole something from his sister gave MJ an idea of what the boys might be up to. The three of them had had a conversation a few weeks ago about smoking, and whether or not they wanted to try a cigarette. MJ had categorically stated that she had absolutely no interest in trying a cigarette, and didn't see why the boys would want to. 

Of course, they were teenage boys, they reasoned that it would be an experience, that everyone tried it at least once and that it didn't mean they'd start smoking. 

MJ just rolled her eyes and went back to her book. She knew they'd regret it. 

She was proved right a minute later when she heard violent coughing coming from Peter's room. She had to hold in a laugh. 

“Oh my God, that's absolutely disgusting. I'm never listening to you again Ned. This is vile. I can't believe I let you talk me into this.” 

“I need something to get rid of the taste. This is awful. How do people do this regularly? I can't believe my sister likes it.” Ned is coughing and spluttering all over the place. 

Okay, MJ thinks, that's enough of that. Someone needs to put a stop to these two before they do themselves some real damage. 

MJ opened the door and walked in. “Hey dweebs”, she said casually. 

“Hi MJ”, Peter looked sheepish while Ned was scrambling around trying to shove the lighter and burnt out cigarette under Peter's pillow. 

“Relax, losers, I'm not going to kill you.” MJ said with a smile. 

“Wait, you're not?!” Peter looked at her in surprise 

“No, I'm not. I think you've realised that it was stupid, and you obviously found it disgusting, so that's punishment enough for me.”

Peter grinned at his girlfriend. 

“Wow MJ, dating Peter has made you soft”, Ned laughed at his other best friend. 

“Shut up Leeds. Maybe I just missed him and don't think it's worth a fight. I have to pick my battles you know”, she said, throwing a smirk at Peter. 

“For the record, I missed you too. So much” Peter said as he pulled MJ towards him and planted a kiss on her lips. 

“Gross” MJ laughed, pushing him away, “You taste like cigarettes, go brush your teeth, loser.”

Peter pouted at her “Yeah, well you taste like strawberries.” 

MJ quirked a brow at the dork in front of her. “How is that a bad thing? It's just my chapstick.”

“I don't know, MJ. I was just trying to counter your statement.” Peter looked at the floor as he realised that he didn't have an argument. 

“Okay”, MJ rolled her eyes, “Why don't you go brush your teeth, while I help Ned cover up the smell of smoke in here before May gets home and actually kills you both, then we'll try that kiss again?”

Peter smiled at her as he ran off to the bathroom, tripping in his haste. Ned and MJ’s laughter followed him down the hall. 

A thought struck MJ as she watched her dorky boyfriend eagerly run out of his room.   
I really love that loser.

And in that moment, she decided that she was going to tell him. 

As he came back into his bedroom she pulled him to her and kissed him, running her hands through his hair. “Hi”, she said as she pulled back. Peter smiled at her. “Hi. I missed you.” he said, bumping her nose with his own. “I missed you too. And I'm very glad you don't taste like cigarettes anymore” she smiled.   
Peter grinned at her. “You still taste like strawberries, just so you know.” 

MJ rolled her eyes again. “I love you, you know that?” 

Peter's eyes went wide, as Ned choked on his drink behind them. “What?” he asked her, as a huge grin began to appear on his face. 

MJ laughed. “I love you. But I swear to God Peter, if I find out you try smoking or something again, I will kill you next time. Are we clear?”

“Yes, MJ, we're clear.” Peter grinned as he pulled her in for another kiss. 

“Oh, and by the way, I love you too.”


End file.
